


Gravity

by SwaggytasticMilkBoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluf, M/M, Multi, Smut, idk - Freeform, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggytasticMilkBoy/pseuds/SwaggytasticMilkBoy
Summary: Hinata hadn't even been here a week, and he was already getting kissed in the rain, by Kageyama. People who hate eachother don't make out in the rain. it was just....gravity. that's right. it was gravity. Oikawa also knows about gravity, and what hinata and kageyama are doing are NOT what gravity does.(OR....Hinata meets everyone from haikyuu in university instead, and they're all in the same dorm building. Kageyama doesn't know how to deal with these new feelings, and Oikawa discovers a possesive side he didn't know he had)





	1. Love/Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own haikyuu or any of the characters in it!

Hinata woke up with a start, not remembering where he was. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him he read the time on his clock ‘3:47am’. Then he remembered, today was the day he was moving into his boarding school dorm. He groaned, before flopping onto his back and stared at his ceiling. Today was the day he was gonna be an _adult_ , he thought before drifting off to sleep again. “Hinata!” his mother said loudly from the stairs for the _fourth_ time “Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We need to leave soon too! _You’re going to be late!”._  

 There was a crash as hinata tripped over a shirt, before he scrambled out of his room shouting “Okay!” he ran down the stairs and past a sleepy Natsu, before shoveling eggs into his mouth, following with some juice. His mother sighed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth muttering about how he’d be so messy and heart attacks when she would visit because of the mess.

 When they got to the university he ran to the gates with a huge smile on his face. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes whilst taking a big step forward, before running into...you guessed it. _Oikawa Tooru_.  “Grand King!!” He shouted in surprise as Oikawa steadied him by his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Yaho chibi~chan!” Oikawa greeted and flashed his peace sign, “What are you doing here on this fine day? Did you miss me that much already?” He teased.

 

 “What?!?! No way! I’m going to school here!” Hinata said proudly as he stood tall, before natsu laughed and grabbed his leg looking up at Oikawa.

 

 “It’s the Grand King!” She exclaimed.

 

 Hinata blushed, “Natsu! It’s not polite to call someone you just met ‘grand king’!”

 

 Oikawa just laughed “Bye bye chibi~chan! I’ve got to get to volleyball practice now!” he waved as he walked away.

Hinata walked into his dorm building and talked to the manager, before she gave him a slip of paper with the floor and his door number. "47B" it read. "It's on the fourth floor in the B wing. Kiyoko said quietly, before stepping to the side suddenly, as a tall boy and a short boy with a blonde tuft of hair zoomed by. Kiyoko sighed before bowing and saying "Karasuno's a loud dorm building, one of the loudest next to nekoma, but the people are nice, and maybe a little over welcoming. we're not perfect, but if you'll take us we'd be thrilled" she smiled, before disappearing into a small room. Hinata hugged his mom bye before walking up the four flights of stairs to his room. Alas, he didn't even make it before someone ran into him.

 

"HEY!" a tall boy with dark hair spluttered, as they both went crashing down the stairs that hinata had  _just_ climbed up. "Get outta the way dumbass!" Hinata fumed quietly muttering about how he just got here and he shouldn't get plowed down by some rude-ass boy who thought he was better just coz he was tall. He was so angry, that he kicked the door to his room in to prove a point. Ahh yes, for Hinata was still a child.

 

"That stupid good for nothing-" Hinata was saying loudly when the door slammed open again as the boy from earlier ran in and slammed it shut, leaning against it right before there was a thud.

 

"Let us in!! Come on Kageyama!" two boys shouted. Hinata narrowed his eyes.

 

"What are you doing in my room?" he said suspiciously

 

"I'm your roomie dumbass" Kageyama responded.

Hinata could feel the anger pulse through him as he stomped over to kageyama, and swung open the door, before throwing him to the wolves. Not literally but still.

 

"I'm Tanaka" The baldy said.

 

"I'm Noya" a shorter one with the blond tuft of hair spluttered as he struggled with kageyama trying to escape.

 

"Have fun Kageyama. Don't come back for a while." Hinata said, like a child.

 

"Wait! No i'm sorry!! LeT mE iN PlEAsE!!" Kageyama said, his shouts echoing down the hallway as the two boys dragged him away.

Hinata was going to fit right in with the Karasuno dorm building. 

 

 


	2. Kiyoko's Kommentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko's rethinking her choices and Tanaka's dead....almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or any of the characters.
> 
> It's a fairly short chapter some longer ones coming up though don't worry ;)
> 
> I love each and every one of you!! You're great, keep doin what you're doin people :)

“Hello everyone! I’m Kiyoko Shimizu, Karasuno Dorms Manager, and i’m here to tell you what exactly is going on for those confused. There are different dorms, Karasuno Nekoma, Aobajousai, and Fukurodani are in block A. The other dorms are on the other side of campus. Each dorm will participate in the prank wars, ‘olympics’, volleyball tournaments(Obv), and extracurricular activities.”

 

“KIYOKO!!!” Tanaka screamed as he finally broke the door to the manager’s office down.

 

“HEY!” Noya said, “don’t push i wanna see too!”

 

“Wha-what are you guys doing here?” Kiyoko asked startled

 

“We wanted to see you!”

 

“TANAKAAAAAA” Daichi yelled from down the hallway while holding a baseball bat “I SWEAR TO GOD. I’M GONNA BEAT YOU TWO SENSELESS.” tanaka and noya’s faces suddenly turned a very pale shade.

 

“NOT TO MENTION THAT’S THE FIFTH TIME YOU’VE BROKEN THAT DOOR” Both boys did a very audible gulp as they put their hands up and started backing away from the scary man.

 

“AAAIIIEEEEEE” they screamed as they sprinted down the hallway at top speed.

 

“HEY! GET  BACK HERE” Daichi screamed as he chased after them, only stopping to bow and say he was very sorry for what happened again.

 

Kiyoko paused, before hearing the boys say “OHMIGOD IT’S A DEAD END”. Daichi started talking about how he was gonna serve them harder than a volleyball. The two boys shivered, remembering Daichi’s powerful serves and how scary he could be.

 

“Thank you for watching Kiyoko’s Kommentary. #Prayfortanakaandnoya” Kiyoko turned the camcorder off and uploaded the video to the Karasuno website, remembering the last time tanaka and noya interrupted, it had ended with noya in the hospital and tanaka screaming bloody murder from the rooftops. She shook her head, “Karasuno’s loud, but i wouldn’t trade it for anything” she muttered as she stepped out to go to her room, closing the broken door as gently as possible. Before it fell off the hinges with a loud bang. Unfortunately it couldn’t cover the sound of tanaka’s screams around the corner. “Never mind” Kiyoko muttered, “When can i go home.” she joked to herself as she walked away from the murder scene, not wanting to be a suspect. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on next chapter it should be out by friday!!
> 
> Should i continue the story? Comment below!  
> Have suggestions or ships you want me to add? Comment below!  
> Pretty much anything? Comment below!  
> (Lol I'll stop....i'm mature, i promise XDDD)


	3. Lube, So Much Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get.....slippery 
> 
> Kageyama Makes a mistake, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or the characters
> 
> You potatoes are in luck because i have no life so here's an extra chapter!!
> 
> (Tbh i just love this fanfiction and wrote a chapter in english instead of a paper)

Hinata had finally finished unpacking when that rude-ass boy named Kageyama walked in looking tired as hell. “I can’t believe you did that!” Kageyama said, “Do you even know what they’ll do to you?!”.

 

“Nope, don’t really wanna find out, i’m Hinata by the way!” Hinata said, before doing his 100 watt smile. Kageyama frowned, before getting into his bunk. The bottom one because he was afraid of heights ironically. Hinata opened his mouth to ask a question when Tanaka burst into the room.

 

“We’re throwing a welcome party tomorrow night for you!” He shouted with excitement at Hinata, “It’s in Noya and mine’s room be there at 5:30 DONT BE LATE!~” before he waved and left the room screaming because Daichi had found him again.

 

“There will be no party tomorrow night because all of them end up badly” Daichi said matter of factly but tanaka interrupted him saying there’d be a party no matter what.

 

“Tanaka, you’re walking on _very thin ice_ right now” Daichi said menacingly. Tanaka slowly backed up, before bolting. But he flew a wink in hinata’s direction. Hinata groaned, before rolling over and falling asleep, or at least _tried_ to fall asleep. He couldn’t though, because SOMEONE wouldn’t shut UP.

 

“Kageyama, who the hell are you talking to at 2:30 IN THE MORNING” Hinata growled as he looked over the bunk to where kageyama was supposed to be asleep. Except he wasn’t there. It was Asahi……Hinata froze, before he woke up with a start, and successfully fell out of his bunk and onto the floor.

 

“Idiot” Kageyama muttered, as he walked out of the bathroom. Hinata stared at him, his face turning red.

 

“It was gravity” He snapped as he got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. School didn’t start for another week but the first years usually got there a week early to get settled in.

 

 _Gravity huh, what a stupid excuse for falling out of my bunk. That’s so lame. Plus i feel bad for kicking Kageyama out of the room when he was here first…....He was being super rude though. I should try to be nicer, it’s out of character for me to be this way. It must be because i’m nervous since i’m going to be away from my family for a couple years._ Hinata reasoned with himself while he brushed his teeth. _It’s not like this week could go any worse, right?_

 

Hinata had NEVER been soooooo wrong about that…

***

Hinata walked into the cafeteria, and not even three feet past the door he was being bombarded. His foot slipped in what seemed to be a puddle of baby oil along with some other slippery substance, it wasn’t just him though. All of karasuno was sliding around the cafeteria, while fukurodani and nekoma cackled like a pair of hyenas. Daichi crashed into Suga and they went flying over a table while yamaguchi stood shakily slowly sliding away from Tsukishima while saying “Tsukki!!!” as he tried to walk over to him, but failing and accidentally falling and propelling himself towards the table where Kuroo and Bokuto stood. They jumped out of the way to another table, but Yamaguchi grabbed onto Bokuto in a last ditch effort to stable himself in this chaos.

 

“HOOT HOOT” Bokuto yelped as he flapped around, evidently smacking Kuroo in the side. Kuroo yelped, before Bokuto grabbed onto his tshirt. “If i go down, you’re coming down with me” He said, before yanking Kuroo onto the poor unsuspecting soul of Yamaguchi.

 

“Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima yelled, as he watched the green ahoge on Yams head disappeared under The owl and the cat. “I’m coming to help!” He spluttered as he attempted to propel himself towards the poor human, but to do so, he used Kageyama. Which in turn, sent him flying. Straight into Hinata. It happened to be the exact time that Oikawa opened the door to the cafeteria. He stood there, and watched Kageyama and hinata fly past them and into the wall. He looked at this wreckage, then to the lubricant on the floor.

 

“It’s too damn early in the morning for this” he muttered, as he turned around, he was met with Iwaizumi. _Smiling_. “Let, let’s not be rash here” he spluttered, before Iwaizumi pushed him into the room, Oikawa’s foot sliding on the lube, “AIEEEE” he screamed as he shot straight across the room. “IWA~CHAN HOW COULD YOUUU!!!”.

 

“What the hell is this?” Yahaba yelled as he slid into the mayhem, “Oh my god, is this LUBE?!” he screamed at Kuroo who was now safely back on a table with Bokuto. Kuroo started cackling like a hyena with Bokuto again before he pointed his index finger at Yahaba.

 

“Youuuuuuu guessed it!!!!” He shouted before raising his hands above his head. “I am GOD!!” Before kenma nonchalantly pushed him off the table. “KENMA HOW COULD YOU?!” Kuroo screamed as he landed on Oikawa.

 

“You’re being too loud” Kenma stated simply. Bokuto hooted in agreement, before Akaashi slapped bokuto on the head saying something along the lines of “You can’t talk shut up before you join Kuroo”. Bokuto looked at Akaashi with tears in his eyes.

 

Oikawa slammed into Hinata, who had finally gotten away from a sliding Kageyama, just to be shoved towards him again. Oikawa laughed “Yaho~” before Kuroo accidentally punched him to grab ahold of Bokuto.

 

“Kageyamaaa!” Hinata shrieked, as he shot towards him, at least giving Kags time to prepare himself for impact.

 

“I can’t believe they put _lube_ on the cafeteria floor,” Kageyama muttered, “Where the hell did they even _get_ that much lube anyways” before he braced himself. Hinata hit Kageyama’s chest hard, sending them towards the only escape, they both breathed a sigh of relief, before Suga and Daichi collided with them, sending them spinning off somewhere else. They crashed into a stray bench, and landed on a spot that bokuto had thankfully missed. Kageyama  shook his head, dizzy from the collision when he realised what position he was in with Hinata, under him and Kageyama pinning him down so Hinata couldn’t move.  “Hey!” Kageyama said to Hinata, “This is all your fault, if you had seen Kuroo laughing you would’ve known that there was something fishy!”

 

“Stupid Bakeyama i slipped! It’s not my fault!” Hinata shot back, but noticed that kageyama’s face was flushed. With exertion obviously. Hinata felt his face heat up. It was because he was so tired, obviously. That’s the _only_ reason.

 

“Why are you so _cute?_ ” Kageyama muttered at a blushing Hinata.

 

“Wha- what?” Hinata stuttered

 

“No, nothing”

 

“Tell me”

 

“No”

 

“Yes”

 

“Shut up”

 

“ _Make me_ ” Hinata said without thinking. Kageyama stared at Hinata, before leaning down and pressing his lips to the shorter ball of sunshine. Hinata was so surprised that he didn’t react at first.

 

 _Why is stupid bakayama kissing me? It must be because of gravity i mean, he was above me, supporting his weight with just his arms. He must be tired._ Hinata reasoned with himself. _It’s obviously gravity_ . He thought, _soft, his lips are soft._ Then, his brain was brought back to reality when the gym quieted down. Hinata blinked at Kageyama. A very embarrassed Kageyama.

 

“Wha, why’d you ki-ki-kiss me??” Hinata spluttered as he scrambled away from the tall boy.

 

“Because you wouldn’t shut up” He responded, hand over mouth looking like a tomato.

 

“Oya oya oya” Kuroo suddenly said, smirking.

 

“Oya oya oya” Bokuto repeated as they circled the two first years. “Hey hey HEY!” Bokuto said, jumping before looking at Kuroo, “Pay up”.

 

“What?! Hmph” Kuroo sighed as he reached into his pocked and pulled out some slick dollar bills, that dripped with lube. Bokuto smirked.

 

“You guys bet on them” Yamaguchi said

 

“Bunch of simpletons” Tsukishima muttered, “I’m going to change” as he left with Yamaguchi trailing after him saying “Tsukki!!” every now and then. Hinata stared at Kageyama. Kageyama stared back. The air was stagnant, before Oikawa narrowed his eyes. Chibi~chan was _his_ . How _dare_ Tobio take him. He stalked out of the cafeteria, slamming the door behind him needing to cool his head.

 

“I, i’m going for a walk.” Hinata announced suddenly as he shot out of the room faster than they thought humanly possible. Kageyama slowly sat up, before leaving too. Daichi and Suga looked at eachother knowingly.

***

Kageyama hurried outside, needing to apologize to Hinata. He still remembered how Hinata’s lips felt, soft. They were really soft. His face started to heat up again. He shook his head and found hinata in the woods near the dorm. “Hi- hinata, i’m really sorry about what happened.” Kageyama said as he bowed then walked away, “Don’t forget about the party in Tanaka and Noya’s room tonight, 5:30.”. Hinata stared at kageyama before shaking his head.

 

 _I hate Kageyama. That’s why i always get a fluttery feeling in my chest, because i hate him, i hate gravity. Why did i decide to go to this boarding school?_ He thought as he walked back to the dorm _i need a nap_. He decided as he crawled into bed.

 

“Hinata, Hinata wake up it’s ten to five thirty c’mon.” Kageyama said as he shook the small boy awake. Hinata groaned and stumbled down from his bunk. He blinked as everything came into focus.

 

“Let’s go bakeyama” He said as he went to open the door.

 

“Don’t call me that” Kageyama said instantly

 

“Why not”

 

“Because it’s annoying”

 

“So?”

 

“So don’t”

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Hinata snaps back at Kageyama. “Bakayama” He says. Kageyama stared at hinata, who was pinned against the door. He leaned down and stared into his eyes.

 

“And what if i do do something about it” He mutters quietly before resting his head on his shoulder. Hinata froze, stuff before he relaxed when he knew Kageyama wouldn't do anything.

 

“Come on, if we're late to this party tanaka will kill us” hinata said, patting the tall boy on the back. He the opened the door and walked down the hall to Tanaka’s room.

 

“Hinata!” the older boy shouted, “glad you could make it everyone else is here already!” Before Noya pointed at a smiling Suga, Daichi who was sulking, and a very tired Yamaguchi sleeping in Tsukishima’s lap. Tanaka yanked them into the room and shut the door. Now, Kageyama knew that this would be crazy, having come a week earlier than Hinata with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The senpais had thrown them around the same thing. It was mayhem. Tanaka had booze and Daich had gotten considerably drunk, and Kageyama knew that would somehow happen again because Daichi was a slut for the booze Noya somehow would always get his hands on *cough* suga *cough* *cough*

 

“Well what are we gonna do?” Hinata questioned.

 

“My my my, our little kouhai wants to know what we're gonna do!” Tanaka said before laughing.

 

“Well let me tell you THIS” Noya said, slinging an arm around Hinata and pulling him close to whisper in his ear. Hinata’s eyes widened, and started to blush furiously. They both looked at Kageyama before hinata’s face got brighter if that was even possible. Kageyama gulped, he had a bad bad feeling about what was going to happen tonight……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect spontaeus updates with new chapters because i procrastinate wayyyy too much.
> 
> basic updates on friday still


	4. Kisses and Misses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this is a crappy chapter, there'll be a better one next week

Kageyama looked at the time ‘8:45pm’. He groaned, Hinata and Noya haven’t done anything…….yet. He couldn’t wait, he was afraid, but afraid was an understatement. He was _terrified_ for what his Senpai's had planned, and was wondering why they’d bring Hinata into this. Pure hearted Hinata. A ball of sunshine, _his_ ball of sunshine. Wait, since when when did he call Hinata his?

 

 _What the hell am i thinking? When did Hinata become mine? I mean, it’d be great if he was-no, stop don’t even GO there Kageyama. Are you sick. Maybe i’m sick. Yeah. if i go down this road there’s sure to be trouble, i saw the way Oikawa was looking at Hinata, it’d be suicide ALMOST to try and take Hinata from Oikawa…..wait, since when was Hinata Oikawa’s anyways? Hinata was nobody’s, though i want him. But that’s besides the point._ Kageyama was lost in his thoughts when Tanaka asked him a question, without thinking he said “Sure”. Tanaka and Noya started laughing like crazy people. _What the hell did i just agree to?_ Kageyama shook his heads out of the clouds, and saw Noya grab a beer bottle. _Oh HELL no_. he thought, “Are we, is this, are we playing spin the bottle?” He asked tentatively.

 

“Uh, Obviously?”  Noya said, Daichi sighed and Suga just laughed and murmured something to him, making the poor captain choke on his drink and blush a bright red.

“Okay!” Tanaka said, “I’ll go first to get things going!!” Before he grabbed the bottle and spun it, everyone sat in a circle, eyes watching the bottle spin around and around, when it finally stopped. On Tsukishima.

 

“Oh _HELL_ no” He said immediately

 

“C’mon! It’s a game!” Noya said, trying to suppress his laughter and succeeding, for now. Tsukishima glared at Tanaka, before narrowing his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe i’m doing this” he muttered as he leaned in, when Tanaa grabbed his shirt and kissed him. The whole thing was a pleasant experience, if Tsukishima really thought about it, he’d never admit it though. It was Suga’s turn next, the bottle spun and landed on Hinata, who was blushing furiously. Suga just smiled sweetly, before crawling over to Hinata like a cat, which just made the poor boy redder. Everyone could tell that Suga was obviously drunk, not drunk enough to be the R18 suga they all know too well, but this Suga was the flirty one, the one who was on the tipping point. The brink of letting loose of any reason.

 

Hinata crawled back, until his back hit the side of the bed, that’s when Suga smirked and went in for the kill. He rested his upper arms on Hinata’s shoulders and leaned in, it was like a soft blanket had gone over Hinata’s mind. Suga wasn’t aggressive, he was gentle but at the same time Hinata felt like he would be swallowed up. Suga pulled back for a second to catch his breath, and Hinata found himself a little out of breath. Hinata looked up and et Suga’s gaze, before he leaned up again for another one. These kisses were sweet, not sickly. But sweet, like candy. Hinata wanted more. The second kiss was more forceful, Suga met Hinata’s mouth like it would be his last kiss. He bit Hinata’s bottom lip lightly, requesting entrance which Hinata was reluctant about, but Suga had his ways, his fingers skittering up Hinata’s sides making him gasp. All Hinata could think about what his uneven breathing and Suga. Suga. Suga. Suga.

 

Everyone sat there, dumbfounded at what was happening. Before Daichi sighed and grabbed Suga, pulling him back. Hinata sat there, looking up at the ceiling, out of breath. His shirt was slightly rumpled. Kageyama was furious. He was seething, because Suga had what he wanted.

 

“Kageyama, it’s your turn” Noya shouted in his ear, he had zoned out for a couple of rounds, watching Yamaguchi’s bashful kiss with Tsukishima, and Noya’s passionate one with Asahi that left everyone blushing. He sighed and took the bottle, pausing before sending it spinning. Hinata sighed, before grabbing what he thought was his drink, and took a big swig. Daichi staring at him.

 

“You just drank my drink, that was alcohol” he said, “Very strong alcohol”. He sighed and shook his head. Hinata shook the dizzy feeling off and stared at the lip of the bottle, that was pointing right at him. He then shifted his gaze up at Kageyama.

 

“No” Hinata responded, “I’m not kissing Bakeyama, we hate each other”

 

“It’s just a game anyways” Daichi said

 

“If i kissed Tanaka, you can kiss the King” Tsukishima muttered

 

“Or, are you afraid he’s a better kisser than you?” Ennoshita goaded, a little tipsy from the drink.

 

“Never!” Hinata said instantly.

 

“Just shut up already” Kageyama said, before roughly grabbing Hinata’s shirt and pulling him up to meet him, there lips collided for a couple of seconds, before they pulled away. “You suck at kissing” Kageyama said.

 

“Bakeyama i’m better than you!” Hinata retorted before grabbing Kageyama’s shoulders and pulling him down, their lips together. This was an aggressive kiss, and everyone sat there watching it, Hinata hungrily grabbed at anything that was Kageyama, fistfuls of tshirts in their hands, before Kageyama crashed to the floor with Hinata. He took a breath before their lips collided again. Teeth clashing and tongues dancing to their own beat. When a low moan filled the room of silence. Hinata pulled back and stared at Kageyama, before turning bright red and bolting for the door, or at least trying. Ennoshita flew in front of him stopping his tracks.

 

“We’d be dead if coach Ukai found out we were drinking” he said as he dragged Hinata back to the circle. Hinata groaned, “I hate my life, i gave my first kiss to a guy”. Everyone stared at Hinata, in shock because they couldn’t believe that Hinata hadn’t kissed anyone. “AND it had to be with stupid Kageyama”.

 

“But did you like it?” Tanaka said, a sly look on his face. Hinata’s face burst into a ripe tomato, answering everyone’s questions. Kageyama smirked, starting to say something when Tanaka interrupted him with “Would you do it again”. Hinata was finally broken. He is broken. He didn’t respond, lying on the floor hands covering his face muttering unspeakable words. Kageyama’s smile just got bigger. He crawled over to a blushing Hinata and laid next to him.

 

“Do you wanna go back to the room?” he asked quietly. Hinata just gave a small nod. Kageyama picked Hinata up and grabbed some beer, before waving goodbye to smiling senpais and left for his room.

 

 _Stupid Bakeyama for making me feel this way. I hate him, wait, do i? Does Hinata do gay? Oh my god am i gay? I think i’m gay. I’ve never been interested in girls anyways. Plus Kageyama was my first kiss……wait, they think i liked it, did i? I dont know. Stupid. I’m stupid. It’s okay, everythings okay_.

 

Hinata had all these thoughts swirling aimlessly in his head, he didn’t notice that they were in their room.

 

“Hey, are you gonna keep holding onto me like a sloth?” Kageyama asked, while looking at Hinata. His cheeks had a tint of pink to them.

 

“I-i’m gonna go take a shower” Hinata said suddenly jumping up and racing to the bathroom.

 

_What the hell is wrong with me? I kissed hinata three times in two days. Yeah, i like him if that wasn’t already obvious but i’m just digging my grave deeper. Ohmigod Oikawa’s gonna kill me if he finds out. He just, he said he like it though i don’t know if that’s good or not but is he even gay? I should take a shower to cool my head._

 

Kageyama was spiraling out of control, he couldn’t control his thoughts so he headed to the bathroom to take a very, very cold shower. He stripped his shirt and shed his pants, soon only wearing a towel and pushed the shower curtain aside, to reveal a very pale, very surprised Hinata. His eyes grazed everything about him. His skin was pale, freckles littered his body. His skin was smooth and looked _really_ soft. His gaze drifted to Hinata’s hip bones, the skin taut and smooth, the abs Hinata had has shown that he definitely didn’t skip working out. He started to feel a tightness around his towel, and Hinata’s mouth was open in shock, face beet read. “SORRY!!” Kageyama managed to choke out, before slamming the door to the bathroom closed and flung himself onto the bed, face on fire.


	5. Update

Hey, So I know I haven't updated this story in a while, do you guys still want more chapters? It'd be great if I could get feedback for if I should continue.  
Shoot me a message at my Tumblr or just comment on here!

Tumblr: kawaiipotato75.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I do update they dates will be scattered instead of every friday because I'm horrible with commitment lol


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Hinata couldn’t get much sleep that night, or the night after that. Nothing eventful has happened for the next few days, luckily. Hinata was tiptoeing around Kageyama. It was like walking around a ticking time bomb, he didn’t know what would set him off.

 

_ Kageyama……. _

 

It was a, touchy topic for Hinata, because he didn’t really know him well. Nor had Kageyama made any efforts to try to be friends with Hinata. Plus Hinata couldn’t think about anything that had to do with him anyways, Tanaka had been filling him on part of the prank to pull on Nekoma and Fukurandori after the...lunchroom incident that everyone refuses to talk about.

“Well if it isn’t our  _ favorite _ kouhai~!” Noya sang, before dragging Hinata down the hall and into the room to talk about their plans.

 

“So, what do you think?” Noya said excitedly

 

“It’s great!! We should arrange a meeting to tell the rest of Karasuno, and Aoba Johsai because they got pranked too!” Hinata practically shouted, “the pranks will be all GWAHHH and BWAHH!!”

 

Tanaka laughed and nodded, before running off to tell Daichi, hoping that he’d approve of these….

 

“So Hinata” Noya said suddenly, smirking, “How’s Kageyama? Hemmm?”

 

“Wha what do you mean?” Hinata spluttered out, face slowly starting to heat up.

 

“Oh, you know, has he, oh I dunno, given you a little of this, or that?” Noya said, nudging him.

 

“Wha, no! Nononononononono!” Hinata said quickly, “We barely talk anyways!”. Noya just smirked, before letting it go when Tanaka burst into the room.   
  


“He wants us to explain it first” Tanaka said breathless from sprinting across the dorm building. Noya nodded, before Daichi walked in calmly and sat on the floor, obviously ready to listen to whatever crazy idea these boys had thought up now.

 

Daichi sat there, going through the plan in his head. “You’re telling me, that you want to spend months of preparation for this prank?” He said in wonder, before a smile grew on his face. “Sure, you have to tell Aoba Johsai though, not  me.” He waved bye as he left the room.

 

“Dudeeeee omgomgomgogmg he said yess!!” Hinata could barely contain himself, “It was all pwaa and gwa!” Hinata ran out of the room to tell Kageyama. Noya just smiled and muttered something about talking to Iwaizumi instead of Oikawa.

 

Hinata decided to go for a late night run, but despite Kageyama’s warning the rain had started to pour and Hinata was left running soaking wet because he didn’t have an umbrella. “Ppft” Hinata looked up into a very tall very wet Kageyama. “Ka-kageyama?” He sputtered backpedaling faster than Noya running from Daichi. Kageyama suddenly grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and brought him really close to his face, Hinata felt like Kageyama was staring into the depths of an ocean. “D-d-did you want somethin-.” he was cut off by lips crashing into his own.

 

Teeth clashed together, hands getting tangled in the orange hair, lips moving on their own. Pulling back for a breath Kageyama leaned in again, nibbling Hinata’s bottom lip before snaking his tongue in, mingling with Hinata’s. It tasted sweet, and Kageyama was addicted.

* * *

  _Meanwhile:_

 

Oikawa stood under the cover of the trees and darkness watching the whole thing unfold.

 

“What in the world??/?” he muttered stalking away.

* * *

 

Hinata pushed Kageyama away, face bright red in an ocean of blue. If he wasn’t careful he’d get swept away in the rainstorm of his mind. Then, he did the only thing he knew of, running away.

  
It’s extremely difficult to outrun your feelings though. Hinata will learn this lesson later, for now everyone’s stuck with two boys figuring out their lives and a prank to pull.


	7. Super Soakers and the Doves Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Noya don't make smart decisions and Oikawa uses the situation to maybe spend more time and get closer to Hinata in the future......Is THE Tobio Kageyama jealous??? 
> 
> Read and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know that i havent been the greatest about updating but hey hey hey! Lookie here's another chapter!!
> 
> What team are you? #kagehina or #Hinakawa?? Do tell and converse what you think the prank will be, will Seijoh agree to helping Karasuno??

Breathing in and out Hinata looked up at Dorm Seijoh, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Exhaling he walked up and knocked on the door once, before it was thrown open and none other than Oikawa yanked him in.

“Chibi chan! What are you doing here?” He asked, closing the door.

“I’m here to talk to you about Karasuno’s plans for getting back at Fukurandori and Nekoma.” Hinata sputtered out standing straight up like a bean pole.

“What’s that? You want to get back at them for what?” Iwaizumi asked, coming to stand next to Oikawa, “It’s not nice to yank people into our dorm too Oikawa.” he said,

“But Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa retorted before Iwaizumi detached Oikawa’s hands from Hinata’s shirt.

“SHut up Trashykawa.” He muttered before nodding for Hinata to follow them. Thus leading to the small spiker walking deeper into the heart of the Seijoh dorm.

* * *

 

“Yah! Where’s he going?!” Noya whispered to Tanaka,

“I don’t know! He was supposed to just stay in sight of us but suddenly he disappeared!” Tanaka whispered back,

“Ahem!” Daichi coughed interrupting their spying, gulping Tanaka and Noya slowly turned around, fear crossing their facial features before Noya jumped up and ran away.

“RUNNN!” He yelled Tanaka following him, or at least tried to but didn’t get very far.

“NOYAAAA!!!” He screamed, but Daichi just dragged him away with tears in his eyes.

“TAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Noya yelled charging back to save his friend before the trustful Ennoshita grabbed and detained Noya.

“Subject 2 detained sir!” He yelled dragging a teary eyed Noya with him back across the courtyard to Karasuno (AKA Dorm B).

“How could you Ennie?” Noya sniffed, Ennoshita just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

Opening the door Hinata followed Iwaizumi into their dorm room with Oikawa closing the door in front of several curious Seijohs.

“Spill, what’s you plan shirmpy?” Oikawa asked as Hinata sat down,

“Well…..” Hinata soon explained the glorious prank Karasuno was going to pull to get back at Fukurandori and Nekoma to kick start the prank wars.

“And why should we help?” Iwaizumi asked, although the idea did appeal to him.

“Iwa-Chan~!” Oikawa gasped, “They pranked us too don’t you remember?!”

“I remember they pranked you, not all of Seijoh.” Iwaizumi pointed out,

“Ah-ah-ahhh~!” Oikawa sang, “But who’s the captain of the team that resides in our dorm?” he asked,

“Y-you.” Iwaizume muttered, Oikawa grinned devilishly,

“Exactly!~ Which is why we’re going to help Karasuno crush Fukurandori and Nekoma!” He growled before laughing. “Wha haha!” Slamming the dorm door open Oikawa ran out yelling to meet him in the main room to discuss important things while carrying Hinata on his shoulders.

“This boy…” Iwaizumi sighed before nodding and soon all of Aoba Johsai followed their crazy captain.

* * *

 

“Tanaka, Noya last time I recall I told one of you to ask Seijoh, NOT Hinata.” Daichi said glaring down at the cowering boys.

“But it’s obvious that Oikawa favors Hinata more than us….” Tanaka started,

“But did I tell you to send not only our newest but youngest member to the dogs?” Daichi growled,

“But-” Noya started

“Did. I. Fucking. Stutter.” Daichi said extremely calm which just frightened the poor second years more. “Go get him. Now.” He yelled not wanting Hinata to be corrupted, their pure innocent first year.

“H-h-hai!” they yelped scrambling to get out of there. Running across the courtyard to go get their orange haired ball of energy.

Panting they looked up at the dorm, teal and white paint chipping off they walked up the stairs.

“Yahoo~~!” Oikawa called, making the boys look up to see none other than Hinata perched a top Oikawa’s shoulders grinning widely.

“He agreed! They agreed!” he called before jumping down and waving goodbye to the Grand King.

“What’s up with you two?” Hinata asked not yet having experienced the terror of their own team captain.

“Nothing, c’mon let’s go!” Noya said, grinning because now with Seijoh helping them it would be perfect.

“AIIEEEEE!!!” Oikawa shrieked when Nekoma sprinted past Dorm C spraying not only Oikawa but Iwaizumi and pretty much anyone that was in range of their super soakers…….filled with diluted acrylic paint in their colors. Shreiking “Run!!!” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi and dragged him back inside the rest of Seijoh following to avoid the bombardment of paint.

“Oya oya oya!” Kuroo yelled drenching anything in sight with his red paint. Soon not only the courtyard but every building-basically everything in sight had been doused in the paint and suddenly Block A was sporting Nekoma’s dripping colors.

“What happened? Are you okay? Oh my god did you get hurt over there with the scary people?” Suga fretted frantically patting down and squishing Hinata’s cheeks like a mother crow when her baby got kidnapped by doves.

“I’m fine!” Hinata laughed, “They agreed,” Hinata smiled, Daichi just shook his head.

“Then let’s get ready to execute the best prank in history!” Noya and Tanaka yelled already running off to alert everyone else of the dorms plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! I should finally be getting this series going again but life. 
> 
> For real though, thank you to all the people who kept reading on and waited patiently for me to post another chapter. I'm sure you all hate me for not telling you what the big prank Dorm B(Karasuno) and Dorm C(Aoba Johsai) are gonna pull but all will be revealed soon!
> 
> Comment or send me a message about what YOU think the big prank will be! You never know maybe one of your ideas will be right!
> 
> Love you all!!
> 
> p.s  
> are you #teamKagehina or #teamHinakawa?  
> Comment what team you are! Who do you want Hinata paired with????


	8. The Poor Cashier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's oblivious and Kageyama's embarrassed.
> 
> Noya and Tanaka get Suga to do their bidding and Daichi feels a couple years older...
> 
> (....or Karasuno and Seijoh go shopping for supplies and it's utter chaos.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Please have fun reading this chapter I wrote it instead of listening to an english lecture-whoops...
> 
> Oh my, two chapters in two days I must be dreaming ;)

“Hinata! Where’s Aoba Johsai? You said that they’d meet us here!” Daichi called as Karasuno waited patiently in the cafeteria for them to join so they could all go shopping for supplies.

“I’ll go check! Maybe they’re finishing up homework for that big project-I mean nothing!” Hinata said running out of the mess hall before Suga could nag him about his classes any more. It’s been about a month and a half since Seijoh agreed to help Karasuno in the prank and both dorms have been preparing for it, getting supplies that they had in stock ready, doing some small scale trials of some of them to see if it would work but they both soon realized that they needed more supplies than they had, so they were going to the store to buy what they needed…...In bulk.

“Chibi-chan~!” Oikawa called laughing as Seijoh met Hinata in the courtyard, “are you ready?”

“YUp! This prank is gonna be all ‘GWAH’ and ‘BWAH’!” Hinata yelled and soon they were all off to the store.

“Hey! You think we should get this in a flavor?” Tanaka called, Noya snickering next to him.

“If we do we should get strawberry!” Hinata called, before nodding at Kageyama. Then Kageyama ran down the aisle, Hinata sitting in the cart arms out literally scooping armfuls of what they needed that they couldn’t buy in bulk. An employee rounded the corner just as Hinata and Kageyama did the same thing again, face paleing because suddenly all of their hair products were gone. Shelves cleaned so they sat there empty.

“Good job!” Matsukawa called his cart full of what will be Nekoma and Fukurandori’s worst nightmare.

“Hey-hey Tanaka!” Noya whispered, before pointing down an aisle that made them grin like maniacs.

“Yesssss.” He hissed before double checking that Daichi or Suga wasn’t there,

“AheM!” Suga coughed before staring down at them, freezing they slowly turned to face the gray haired male,

“PlEASEEEEEEEsseeeeee” they both whined like small children(They really were like suga’s kids aiuegrfsdj so cute) Sighing he shook his head,

“But Suga!! WE COULD HAVE SO MUCH FUN!” Tanaka begged,

“No.” he responded, but Noya could see him breaking, he poked Tanaka before grinning,

“But Suga, remember when Bokuto and Kuroo dyed your hair neon pink and painted your nails when you fell asleep?” Noya said with a shit eating smile, eye twitching Suga quickly looked both ways for Daichi before yanking them into the aisle and angrily shoving everything they needed to get back at them,

“Nice!” Tanaka whispered and Noya just nodded, when suddenly they heard a scream.

“TANAKAAAAAAAAA, NOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Daichi yelled running straight at them,

“Gotta blast!” they yelled before jumping into the cart and had Suga cart them away.

“SUGA I TRUSTED YOU!” Daichi screamed with tears in his eyes fake crying,

“I thought I trusted myself too! Then I remembered that Bokuto and Kuroo are shitty people with a horrible sense of humor!” He shrieked running away with the second years.

Daichi collapsed wiping tears away, “They’ve corrupted my sweet husband, they’ve they’ve-” he weeped,

“There there Daichi, stop fake crying c’mon we have a job to do!” Asahi comforted before picking up the tiny captain and walking away with a gentle smile at the old lady he had just helped.

“Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa sang before pointing at the aisle Iwaizumi had forbid him from going down,

“No.” Iwaizumi said gruffly,

“But Iwa-Chan~!” Oikawa begged,

“C’mon shittykawa we have stuff to get-oh look it’s your home!” Iwaizumi said before pointing at a huge garbage can.

“Are you calling me trash?!” Oikawa gasped pretending to be hurt,

“Yes now leave me be.” Iwaizumi groaned, before dragging Oikawa away from the forbidden aisle(it was the disney princess aisle btw).

Soon everyone was at the checkout aisles(Some of the cashiers had a teensy weensy panic attack-I mean wouldn’t you if you saw 10+ teens to early twenties with carts filled up of items that can only lead to god knows what?)

“Uh, interesting items….” the poor cashier said, before glancing between Hinata and Kageyama and blushing a deep shade of red. “So, looks like you guys will have a fun night…” he trailed off continuing to scan the embarrassing items. (Hint: If you’ve read chapter 3….ya know what they're checking out;)))) )

“Oh my god we’re gonna have so much fun!” Hinata said to Kageyama before giggling,

“Hinata, please kindly be quiet!” Kageyama said slowly realizing what this looked like from the cashiers point of view.

“I can’t believe we need so much this is going to take hours to do!” Hinata kept chirping

“H-h-hours?!?!” the poor cashier almost shrieked….

“Well yeah we have a lot to do! I mean we’ve been planning this for months!” Hinata babbled on oblivious to the cashiers flustered state and Kageyama’s reddening face.

“P-p-planning for m-m-months?!?!?!?!” the poor cashier almost fainted right then and there. It didn’t help that Hinata decided to jump up onto Kageyama’s back and hang there staring innocently at him. Then, it hit Hinata how this looked,

“it’s not what it looks like!!” they both suddenly shouted faces going 50 shades of red. “Stupid Kageyama!” Hinata cried realizing that before struggling to get down,

“Hey! I’m going to drop you hold still!” Kageyama yelled catching the attention of his friends around him,

“Hey! Hey hey heyyy!” Hinata said before shrieking as they both tumbled to the ground. “Unghhhh.” He groaned before realizing that he had fallen a top Kageyama,

“Stupid dumbass….” Kageyama groaned patting his head,

“S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir???” the cashier stuttered horribly before saying “T-t-that w-will b-b-be $56.78 please.”

“Here.” Hinata said smiling, face bright red along with a couple coupons to lower the price.

“T-t-thank you, please come again….” he whispered afraid to touch Hinata’s hand. “We will!” Hinata chirped before loading the bags onto the cart and dragged a blushing Kageyama away unknowing that they have probably shaved off at least a couple years of that poor cashiers life with the traumatizing experience.

“Okay okay, let’s head back we have some preparing to do, Fukurandori is sleeping over at Nekoma’s so our chance is in 2 weeks!” Daichi called before everyone got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter's a little short....lol.
> 
> Did you like the kagehina(can I even call it that?) For all you Hinakawa shippers there'll be more in the future but for now kagehina fluff everywhere??
> 
> what team are you on?? #kagehina or #Hinakawa???? What do they need so much of for this prank? all will be revealed soon.


End file.
